the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hela Has a Heart
Hela Hyde: (Helas mission: Destroy all Narrators) Hyde: without a Jekyll: (That explains a lot...*rubs where dart hit her.*) Hela Hyde: (0h, and even though Catt has narrator powers... Hela is still beating her emotionally by tormenting her child so hopefully that makes you feel better. ^-^) Hyde: without a Jekyll: (Not really but thanks anyways. o~o ) Hela Hyde: (You're welcome!) Hela Hyde: (Well, for one, you could stop acting like such an easy target... Just something about the way you present yourself draws me to you when I'm looking for a victim...) Hyde: without a Jekyll: (WHY!!!! Fine!! I'll just ride my dragon forever!! I'm a lot scarier on my dragon...cause dragon!) Hela Hyde: (Actually, your dragon seems quite sweet... *She smiled faintly.* I'm not afraid of it.) Hyde: without a Jekyll: (*Trying to sound scaring but failing* It's a 15 foot tall dragon with fire breath and boxes of doom!!! FEAR IT!!! >:( ) Hela Hyde: (*Hela laughed, rolling her eyes and pulling out a pen, going up to the dragon and signing her name, "Ms. Hela Hyde" in big, fancy letters on one of the boxes.* Sorry, HJ. Not going to happen... *She gave the dragon an affectionate pat on the leg.*) Catt Hatter: (*The dragon, being very territorial and protective of its boxes, breaths fire at her.*) Hela Hyde: (*Hela jumped back with a yelp, her eyes widening and she frowned as she looked up at the dragon.* Oh, sorry buddy... *She said softly. Guess I should have asked for permission first...* Would you like a new box? always have a reasonable explaination for their every action, and if they don't, then that animal isn't well or has something wrong with them... That's why Hela loves them. She can predict their every move, once she gets to understand them well enough, and they're much more animate than plants, though her love for either is almost equal.) Catt Hatter: (Mur! *The dragon huffed with a nod.* Also, Catt saw the plant [that she got with Helen on her desk and that's a hefty part of the reason she doesn't think Hela is all bad. :3 Yay reasons! Sidenote, the reason Catt wasn't quaking with fear at the sound of the gun and only succumb to Hela's psychological attack later was because the hatt was protecting her. Apparently it does that too, full protection! :\ ]) Hela Hyde: (*Hela glanced around, quickly jogging over to what appeared to be a box stuffed full of someone's belongings. After unloading the things onto the floor and leaving an unsigned note saying the box was needed for an upset dragon, she carried it back to the creature.* Here you are... So she figured since the plant hadn't been burned with the papers and seemed very heathy, Hela must have been taking care of it? Hmm, that's handy. Not that she needs it now with that fragment in her brain....) Catt Hatter: (Mah! *The dragon excitedly buried its nose in the new box and huffed out a gust of cheerful smoke.* Catt tends to not let on how much she knows, mostly because she thinks what she knows is obvious to everyone. But sometimes it's because some people don't want to know what she knows. Maybe not the psychological protection, but the physical one...Yeah, she's gonna be needing that.) Hela Hyde: (*Hela let out a gentle laugh at the sight, the cruel mask she usually wore softened by her smile.* You don't scare me... You just care about your boxes, don't you? *She asked the dragon in a quiet voice, slowly holding out her hand.* Hyde: without a Jekyll: (*HJ quietly rests her head in her hand and looks down at Hela with a all knowing smile on her face.*) Hela Hyde: (*Hela blinked and looked up with a scowl, remembering that HJ was still here.* What's so amusing? *She growled, angry with herself for forgetting she was there.*) Hyde: without a Jekyll: (*HJ continued to smile.* Oh...I just enjoy watching you and Dragon interact. Also thanking for giving him a new box! His old one was almost worn out. Hela Hyde: (I just did that so the lizard wouldn't burn me to a crisp. *Hela snapped as she looked away.*) Hyde: without a Jekyll: (*HJ's smile turned into a smug smirk.*) Catt Hatter: (*The dragon licked her hand and bumped his nose into her, snuffling for snacks.*) Obtained From [https://disqus.com/home/discussion/channel-theroleplayingscientists/the_adventures_of_hela_hyde/ The Adventures of Hela Hyde Category:Side Story Category:Narrator Stories